The Misadventures of Iwagakure no Deidara
by Wrath76
Summary: How many things could possibly go wrong in one day? And it all started with an alarm clock... Poor Deidara. XD  Fangirls, don't worry.  I just need an OC to make the story funnier.  Don't be bitter about the pairings.  And sorry for the constant editing!


**Yes, my first fanfic (to be uploaded)!**

**Bear with me, people; I'm crazy the day I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: This is based from Owata-P's "Super Turkish March Owata".****I do not own Naruto, otherwise I'd design Dei differently.**

_8 am…_

Deidara was thrashing about, moaning his usual Un's and talking while sleeping. Even though the alarm clock is so noisy it sounds like Ring, Ring la Rin Len Rin, still, the long haired blonde would not open his cobalt blue eyes and kept on sleeping.

_10 am…_

Deidara woke up, yawning and rubbing his right eye (no use rubbing the left one) while holding his blanket in another. Kami, he looked like a three-year-old. Anyway, he grabbed the alarm clock muttering something about the damn alarm clock not waking him up. He stared at the clock's face for a full ten seconds before the very purpose of looking at the clock suddenly hit him full face.

"Oh my Kami, I'm late for my art date, un!" he shouted, jumping from his bed and heading to his closet to change into a blue hoodie and jeans instead of his usual Akatsuki cloak, and then to his dresser to at least remove the knots from his waist length hair before heading out.

Once at the doorpost, he quickly stuck his hand into his clay pouch to grab some clay to make a transportation clay bird. He rummaged around and was aggravated to feel nothing inside the pouch. He shook the bag upside down; no clay came out. He threw the bag into the floor and jumped on it till he was exhausted; still nothing. Feeling very annoyed, he rushed back to his apartment to his clay cupboard, only to find out that all the Play-doh cans are empty.

"ALL OF THE CLAY'S GONE, UN?" he roared at no one in particular. Having made a decision quickly; he needed to go to that art date, he said with a determined spark in his eye, "That's it. I'm taking the train, un."

He then rushed out, practically making Tobi cough out from the dust cloud his sempai left behind. "Dei-sempai is a bad boy," he managed to choke out.

Deidara didn't even look around. Instead he just shouted, "SHUT UP, TOBI, UN!"

_10:15 am…_

Deidara now reached the train station, feeling all of his chakra reserves very depleted. Not until he made his way to the ticket booth, or should I say "tried to", did he realize that the line to the booth is really, really LONG. He could blow up the booth from the back of the queue and not get harmed by the explosion.

Feeling a vein pop on his temple, he proceeded to go to the very back of the line.

After about five minutes, he muttered, "At this point, my patience is as short as Sasori-no-Danna's, un." He then realized that he made a very funny pun and laughed sarcastically to himself, much to the annoyance of his partner whom he didn't notice was in front of him.

_11:05 am…_

Deidara is now in front of the line, several arguments with Sasori and three explosive tags detonating on the Third Kazekage puppet later. Since he really had a very haggard look, the cashier looked rather pitied at the blonde as Deidara said, "One ticket to Central Tokyo, please, un."

"So, you're going to that art convention with Mei? So that's why you ditched that mission to pick up groceries for Leader-sama," Sasori snickered as he waited for Deidara. He may be thirty-five, but God, he looked younger than Dei with his damn good genes and red sports jacket and jeans. No wonder he thinks he had the right to embarrass his 19-year-old partner about his love life.

Feeling a blush creeping to his cheeks, Deidara answered a bit too quickly, "Shut up, Danna, un. That art convention's been around Tokyo for like a week, and I don't want to miss it. Today's the last day, un."

"So you said, brat," Sasori answered while rolling his eyes at his partner's effort to hide his embarrassment.

Feeling the urge to interrupt the conversation since there are lots of people at the back waiting for their turn, the cashier said, "Sir that would be a hundred ryo."

Thanking the cashier silently due to the fact that the cashier is one of the few people who recognized him as a guy, he reached into his pocket for his wallet, which unfortunately was not there.

"Well, shit, un. Hey, Danna, can I borrow some money, I left mine at home. I promise I'll pay you back later," Deidara whispered, praying silently to whatever god who was listening.

"Gee, let's see," the redhead mused out loud sarcastically. "After calling me short behind my back (literally) and almost blowing up my favorite work of art with those tags, I'd say…" He paused for dramatic effect. "NO."

"Please, Danna, un!" Deidara cried, begging and down to his knees.

"If you don't mind, the train's leaving. And I don't feel like making the train wait or waiting for you. So, good-bye, then," the puppeteer said, walking away from the bomber.

"DANNA!" Deidara screamed like he was left behind in an island.

The cashier sweatdropped epically. "Sir, if you'd like, I could wait for your payment, but as that runt said," he cowered under Sasori's emotionless glare. He shrunk under the redhead's gaze before saying, "The train's leaving. You could always catch the next train, you know. It's gonna leave 30 minutes," he smiled encouragingly.

"KAMISAMA BLESS YOU, UN!" Deidara shouted as he ran back to his apartment. Again.

_11:35 am…_

"Enjoy your ride, Sir!" the cashier said, trying to stifle his chuckling. Kami, Dei's hair is a mess.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, un," mumbled Deidara as he went to ride the train.

_In the train…_

Deidara got out his iPhone (yeah, believe it) out of his pocket to send Mei a message that he was going to be late for their date. He has not finished texting when the phone suddenly went off.

"WHAT THE – Great, I guess I'll just call at the pay phone when I get to the station. Damn iPhones and low battery capacities, un," he thought dully as the train sped on.

_11:50 am…_

For once, Fate took some pity on the blonde and let him find a phone booth at the Train Station at Tokyo. But good luck, like Deidara's art, is waaaaaaaaaaay too transient. Why? Because when Deidara got his wallet (yes, folks, he went back to his apartment to get his clay-bird-shaped wallet to pay for his ticket) and looked for some change, well, unfortunately he didn't have any.

"Great. JUST GREAT," he said out loud, going to a convenience store to get some of his bills changed.

Once he got his change though, he hurried back to the phone booth, only to discover that he can't remember Mei's phone number. Okay, what kind of an idiot would not remember his girlfriend's number? Anyway, he slammed the receiver at the phone before getting his change from the phone, screaming "DAMN IT UN!" as loudly as he can. He went back to the convenience store to buy a portable charger and plugged his phone's battery in it before heading to the art convention, which happened to be a twenty-minute walk from the station.

_12:10 pm…_

Deidara panted as he walked into the convention. A certain redhead was waiting for him there, instead of the brunette girl with purple eyes that he was expecting.

"Took you long enough, Deidara… I hate waiting," Sasori snickered humorlessly.

"Shut it, Danna, un. You saw Mei, un?" asked Deidara, scanning the place with his scope, obviously looking for the girl.

"No," his partner answered, smirking.

Deidara raised an eyebrow in an unnaturally effeminate fashion. "That's not the whole story, isn't it?"

"Good grief, Deidara. So you really don't know?" Sasori asked the blonde, his normally calm auburn eyes now wide with shock.

"Just tell me what you're going to say, dammit, un!" the impatient teen shouted.

"She just sent me a message that she can't contact you ten minutes ago," Sasori said knowingly.

Deidara prodded the puppeteer. "And?"

"She left me a message to tell you that she can't come. Apparently, she has a math problem set and her friend Arein came over to her house to help," Sasori informed.

Deidara stared at his Danna for a solid minute before screaming in exasperation at the top of his lungs then fainting.

Sasori had the decency to look minutely horrified at his demented partner before face-palming and composing himself into his usual sadistic personality. "Oh, well," he thought. "I guess I'm going to force Kakuzu to buy Dei a louder alarm clock."

**There, it's done! Oh, yeah, special thanks to Moon's Envoy for encouraging me to finish this. :D**

**Oh yeah, I don't really know if there is such a thing as a portable charger, but I kinda needed it for the story.**

**I know, it's crazy! Please review, I really don't know if it's good, you know…**


End file.
